


To Save Me From Tears

by katayla



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena goes looking for Stefan and finds Damon instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Me From Tears

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked. He was normally there to greet her the second she walked in the door.

"Nope," Damon said. He flopped down on the couch and gave her one of those _looks_ , the ones that were almostbut not quitea leer.

And he didn't say where Stefan was, which meant he was in one of _those_ moods, but their history assignment was due tomorrow and she was pretty sure Alaric wouldn't let her slide just because he was sleeping with her aunt and they shared certain extracurricular activities.

So she sighed and asked, "Do you know where is he? When he's going to get back?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well, if he shows up . . ."

Elena turned to go, but Damon was suddenly in front of her, blocking her way to the door.

"You can wait here for him," he said.

"Well, as much as I appreciate that generous offer," Elena said. "I'll just leave him a message on his cell."

Damon leaned against the doorframe. "Why do you need to see him anyway? I thought you were broken up."

"We're not," Elena said. Or, maybe they were, they hadn't officially gotten back together, but some things you didn't need to say.

"Maybe I can help," Damon said.

"It's for school."

Damon frowned. "School. Is your life so danger-free you need to worry about school?"

"Life can't be about vampires all the time."

He smirked at her and she sighed again.

"I can still help, he said.

"With school?"

"What? You think Stefan's the only smart one? I've spent time at a university or two."

Which she had to admit she actually found interesting. She'd never really thought about what Damon got up to over the years, other than needling Stefan and, well. Killing people. But she supposed he must have filled his time with other things.

"It's for history, she said.

"Even better! I can give you a firsthand account of the last 150 years."

"Which Alaric is very aware of, which is why he assigned us the Revolutionary War."

"Wait, Ric's your teacher? Blow it off. Tell him you had an emergency."

"I'm not going to" But she didn't even bother finishing. He would never understand. Sometimes she saw glimpses of something more, but Damon's first impulses were still all about him. What he wanted. What he could get away with.

"Okay, fine," Damon said, in one of his sudden changes of direction. "I can help. Look stuff up. Whatever."

"Just tell Stefan to call me?" She moved towards him and he stepped out of her way. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard not to be aware of where confrontations with Damon could go.

"You're missing out, though," Damon said, as she walked past him. "I'm an excellent researcher!"

But she kept walking.

When she got home, Stefan was waiting for her and she kissed him and said nothing at all about her encounter with Damon.

Sometimes it was nice to only worry about mundane things like school assignments.


End file.
